Memory
Category:Materials High level Alchemy items used for creating elemental Anima. Dropped from Empties within Promyvion - Dem, Promyvion - Holla, Promyvion - Mea, and Promyvion - Vahzl. Keep in mind that this guide pertains to "Remnants" of memories only, and not "Clusters". Clusters drop in the treasure pool after ENM battles within the Promyvion areas. 'Types of Memories' :There are eight different types of memories. Each of them are represented by a different element. When an empty spawns the elemental alignment it spawns with is random, thus the potential for any particular type of elemental memory drop is also random. 'Drop Groupings' :Each empty will have three distinct drop groupings. The first grouping is its actual elemental alignment (Fire, Water, Earth, Air, etc.). The elemental alignment can be determined simply by observing the "interior" of the empty. Some forms of empty are difficult to determine its element type due to its body being enclosed or obstructed. In some instances Fire and Earth look similar; Lightning and Dark look similar; and Ice, Water, Wind and Light look similar. The second grouping is its alignment to either Light (Radiant Memory) or Dark (Malevolent Memory). Fire, Wind and Lightning are all aligned with Light. Ice, Earth and Water are all aligned with Dark. The third grouping is designated for "Recollections" only. Recollections are unique to each individual type of empty. Each empty is capable of dropping up to two memories and one recollection. (Some higher tier empty have a fourth drop grouping designated for second recollection drop.) 'What type of Memory will drop?' :More than 1,000 memory drops have been monitored to verify the authenticity of the association between the type of memory being dropped with the elemental alignment of the empty that is dropping it. In all instances: *Burning Memorys dropped from Fire empty. *Somber Memorys dropped from Water empty. *Fleeting Memorys dropped from Wind empty. *Profane Memorys dropped from Earth empty. *Startling Memorys dropped from Lightning empty. *Bitter Memorys dropped from Ice empty. *Malevolent Memorys dropped from Dark empty, and from any empty associated with the Darkness (Skillchain). (Dark element empty can drop up to two malevolent memories. One in each of the first two drop groupings mentioned above.) *Radiant Memorys dropped from Light empty, and from any empty associated with the Light (Skillchain). (Light element empty can drop up to two radiant memories. One in each of the first two drop groupings mentioned above.) WITH THE EXCEPTION OF DARK AND LIGHT ELEMENT EMPTY, THERE IS NO ASSOCIATION BETWEEN SKILLCHAINS AND THE TYPE OF MEMORY THAT CAN DROP!!! ''' '''WITH THE EXCEPTION OF MALEVOLENT (DARK) AND RADIANT (LIGHT) MEMORIES, EACH MEMORY IS UNIQUE TO ONE ELEMENTAL TYPE AND CANNOT BE DROPPED FROM AN EMPTY ASSOCIATED WITH ANOTHER ELEMENT!!! With the addition of higher level empty with random or all element cores, ANY single memory type can drop from a High Level empty. The drop rate is much lower than those possessing single element cores and they can only drop a single memory element type -no longer allowing malevolent and radiant memories to drop as well. The trade off is they give minor experience points to level 99 characters.